Daughter of the Mob
by RebelYouth
Summary: She looked at me with those green eyes of hers and I knew I was hooked on her. She was short and like a fire one wrong move and the bitch would burn you but it was worth the risk just to see her smile or call you a jackass.. If she called you a jackass you were one lucky man. -Jace Why the fuck was he staring at me? im going to shoot that jackass one day -Clary (I have a O.C)
1. Chapter 1

_**So I decided to make a book where clary is a bad-ass daughter of a mobster the question is will she follow in her dad footsteps like she thought she wanted to?**_

_Chapter 1_

You see when you grow up in a mob house hold like I did I wasn't easy. Dad was always running from things but he always had money I always wondered how why even. He'd been doing it for a long time before me and my brother were born. My mom didn't approve but what else was she supposed to do? leave him? yeah right keep dreaming princess. When your husband is good looking has a somewhat stable profession and is racking in the dough you ain't leaving anytime soon. I always just thought dad traveled for work a lot when I was younger but that all changed when I was ten. Mom had never said what dad did but I knew.. and im pretty sure she knew I did. We both just didn't want to admit it. My dad was a crook and a bastard. But there was no way out for us. After he died last year I promised myself I would carry on the business and not get killed. but I never thought I would do it. Then my brother took it head on and soon he was killed to. That's when I knew what I was gonna do with my life. I needed to provide for me and my mother. She got married though and I didn't understand why. Sure luke was nice but all men were scumbags my dad abused us he pampered us but I can't erase the memories of him. The hitting us yelling and breaking things when he came into my room that one night I was sleeping.. My life's a hell hole but if there's one thing I can tell you that's for certain im a mobsters daughter and that means you don't back down. Come my way and cross me you're not gonna live to see tomorrow.

_**Put in the reviews what you think should I continue? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I walked out of my apartment and on to the pavement. There was something about summer in new York that screamed business time. My phone went off and I put it against my pale ear. The voice on the other end was raspy and questioning.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"What the hell did I tell you stop fucking calling me that or you can earn yourself a cap in the head"

There was a silence on the other end of the line when I heard a gulp.

"Yes ma'am Clarissa Fray"

I rubbed my temple. That was better I wanted nothing to do with the Morgenstern name I would rather be called Clary around my friends and close associate but when it came to these business people they better call me Clarissa.

"What do you need Magnus"

I was picking the dirt out from under my nails. Magnus was a old family friend but he had a habit of calling me Clarissa when I insisted he called me clary.

"Robert wants to make a deal with you"

My teeth ground together. He was a sell out and a jerk. He was the reason my brother and father were killed. Sure they were abusive and it was for the better but still he was supposed to be our friend. I looked both ways and headed back into the alley beside my apartment building. My heeled boots were clacking on pavement as I listened to Magnus eager to hear what Robert wanted.

"I don't want to go to the damn institute I was just heading over to to the warehouse"

"Sorry but he says it can't wait"

"Fine" I hissed "I'll go but if he shots me I'll make sure they find you." I hung up the phone before he could say anything and stepped out of the shadows. My blood red hair was wavy and hanging at my mid back I'd been growing it out. My dad always said just because you have to be a bastard clary doesn't mean you can't look like a lady. I took that seriously. I patted my black beanie and started the other way towards the institute. The gate was old and rusted it still surprised me to this day despite how crappy it was on the outside how beautiful it was on the inside. A camera zoomed in on me from the top of the gate. Scowling I stuck up my middle finger at it. Suddenly the gate opened. I walked through and up the steps grabbing the demonic knocker. I slammed it against the door five times before anyone answered.

"Clarissa"

"Hodge"

I glared and walked in without be asked to. Another thing my dad said don't wait to be asked take what you want and burn the others in the process.

"Can i show yo-"

Before he could ask me I started down the hall. Church came up and started cuddling my leg as we walked. I couldn't help crack a small smile. The sound of a piano made me stop in my tracks and enter my mind. It reminded me of my father how no matter what his playing soothed me. I snapped out of it and jogged up the stairs. I knew my way around better than Hodge thinks. I burst through Roberts office door without knocking. Just as I thought he was sitting at his desk with his wife. He smiled at me and asked me to sit. "I'd rather not" I replied. His face fell and he laughed.

"Well why ever not Clarissa"

"I don't feel like getting capped in the head"

There was a hint of guilt in his eyes but it quickly went away. I just stood in the middle of his office while he explained what he wanted. I laughed when he finished.

"I'm a mob leader Lightwood not a fucking dope dealer and even if i was up for it where am i supposed to get thirty pounds of heroine and who's going to help me? the only person who gives me one ounce of damn respect in my dad's warehouse is Magnus and he refuses to do manual labor he likes to "supervise" as he says"

He got up and twirled a red lock of my hair around his finger. He was alarmingly close and I didn't like it. I bit at him and he reared back gathering himself.

"Feisty huh? and who said i wasn't going to give you help i know a poor dear old 16 year old girl couldn't do it on her own"

He gestured and his office door opened. Isabelle and her older brother walked in. I knew them we used to be friends we talked sometimes but i wouldn't say we were close anymore. "You expect me to work with them?" I asked.

"Not expecting knowing and if you don't i think you know what will happen to you"

He fiddled with the gun on his table. I gulped and nodded. He seemed to like that and smiled.

"Good girl now run off and it will be just like when you were little but there is a catch jace get in here!"

I turned around and in came a tall buff blonde boy. I raised my eyebrow at Robert. "What's with the fake blonde on steroids?" I asked and Robert laughed.

"This is your body guard in a way sorry but he follows you everywhere clarissa one wrong move one little word about me and my plan and poof gone like you never even existed"

I looked at the boy named jace and glared. "Fine" I said then I turned to the boy "just don't get in my way." I stormed out and he followed after me. I turned around and laughed at him when we got out of the building. "You're like a love sick puppy" I exclaimed "now stay off my back follow my rules and we'll be fine." He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I whimpered as he leaned close to my ear and whispered in it.

"Sorry princess but you follow me rules and by the way im a natural blonde"

He released me and we just stood there looking at each other. I was not going to be shown up. My temper flared and once again i stormed away from the pretty boy named jace


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_His cockiness annoys me. _

That's all I could think while I walked up the steps to my apartment. I lived alone I loved my mother and yes even though I hate to admit it I loved Luke a lot. I just couldn't move out to the country side though I couldn't leave my best friend Simon. I threw my leather jacket down on the white new couch and turned to face him. He was looking around and went to put his coat on the floor. I grabbed his wrist before he could. "Two words" I said "Coat. Rack." he nodded embarrassed and hung it on the coat rack. I sighed and gathered my thoughts.

"I guess you can stay in the small guest room"

"Oh dang I was hoping I could sleep in your bed with you"

"What did you just say" I looked at him. I felt a small smile start to form but I forced it away. He smiled teeth and all quickly and began looking around. I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the guest room. "Here" I said "just settle in I don't know I usually eat at like six soo yeah." He nodded and I closed the door behind me.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

Robert said nothing about me watching a 16 year old girl. He said it was a female and she was mature. She did seem mature but damn those eyes of hers. I put away whatever stuff I brought and took my shoes off. Carefully I put them in the corner and set to work making sure everything was clean. She had a temper though a bad one. I'd heard of her dad Valentine he's been one of the worst mob leaders around. One wrong look at him and you would be dead. His daughter seemed the same way though. I looked through drawers curiously and fell upon some pictures. Everything in me said not to look but I had to. There she was miss Fray with her father there were pictures and pictures of her by herself and with her mother and this one boy. She kissed his cheek in one and I felt jealous. I dismissed the thought and kept going through them. My heart dropped at the sights of the next ones. Pictures of her dad dead and gagged shot with blood everywhere. This was all Robert's fault... no wonder she was stone hearted like people said she was. She didn't seem stone hearted though she just seemed like she was hiding. But then again what do I know about women nothing except how to fuck them.

"_**They say I'm too young to love you I don't know what I need I think I don't understand the freedom land of the 70's"**_

It was coming for the other side of the wall. I got on my bed and pressed my ear against the wall. She was listening to a female artist and she was singing. She kept going

"_**I think im too cool to know ya, you say im like the ice, I freeze"**_

I instantly recognized the song. Izzy always listens to this song Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Ray. It shut off and I heard a door creaking open. Quickly I climbed off the bed and went to go open the bedroom door. I walked out and into the kitchen. She was standing there rummaging through the fridge. I raised a eyebrow and laughed. She turned around and looked at me madly her pale face heating up like a tomato.

"Shut up"

"You want to go to taki's?"

She looked taken back by my politeness and nodded slowly. She closed the fridge and sighed looking at the time. "okay fine" she said and went into her room to go get changed.

She came out ten minutes later with her hair pulled into a nice pony tail with short shorts and a purple tight shirt. Her black purse was resting on her hip and that's the first time I ever noticed her body. She had nice hips and beautiful curves complimenting her. Her eyes lifted from her phones and I averted her gaze and opened the door for her while she walked out. "Fuck boy" she whispered. Yep it was official I was dealing with a bitch. Her black nails were memorizing while she moved them along her phone screen while we waited for out food. She used one to play with her lip out of boredom and I found myself staring at them. They were plump and stained dark red and.. STOP IT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING. I ignored my thoughts when thankfully our food came. She picked at her pancakes happily.

"Why'd you order pumpkin pancakes?"

She looked up from eating them. Sighing she put down the fork and swallowed.

"Because my dad always ordered them for me when I was a little girl when we came here... it... it was our thing I guess"

She looked down and began eating again. I instantly felt guilty and kept eating my food and drinking coffee. She cracked her neck and waved a waitress over. She asked for her coffee extra black and strong. I was surprised I didn't except a girl to drink the same kind of coffee I was into. Slowly while leaning over the table she took a sip of mine. It took all I had not to look down her shirt so I just talked to her.

"Why'd you drink me coffee"

"Least you could do for me since you have to be in my life"

She smirked. Oh there's a lot more I could do for that pretty face of yours I thought. The waitress brought her coffee over and she drank it quickly. I sat there amazed. The girl just freaking probably ate her weight in pancakes and drank it in coffee. Meanwhile I found out she burps like a grown man. She wasn't like other girls I met. Then again I'd never had to track sixteen year old mob leaders before. She got up and started to walk out I followed her making sure to keep up. Why was she so damn fast?

"So what are gonna do about the shipment? when's it supposed to come in?"

"In a few weeks"

She stopped and looked at me. There was a pissed off look in here eyes.

"So im stuck with you a few more weeks than I should have to be"

I smirked and nodded. I knew it annoyed her so that's why I always did it.

"You should feel flattered mah lady"

She glared at me and shook her head. "unfucking believable", she began "I have other business to do". "Lucky for you", I said, "I just happen to be free to help you"

**_Clary's P.O.V_**

He's a prick. Why out of all the people Robert could've gave me I got him. It was pitch black out when I got a text from Magnus. Great I had to bring the dick to the warehouse.

"Okay listen were heading over to my warehouse do something stupid and trust me you'll have a bullet put in your head faster than you thought possible"

He nodded. I texted Magnus and told him to tell the boys about me bringing jace along. He agreed and said he was alerting them right them. Looking both ways I took off across the street and started heading south. Twenty minutes later he was complaining like a little bitch.

"Why's it soooo far awaaayyy"

I was this close to slapping him. I told him to suck it up and we'd be there soon. Ten minutes later I couldn't take it anymore and screamed at him.

"SHUT UP OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCK A LITTLE BITCH WE ARE LITERALLY TO STEPS AWAY FROM BEING INSIDE"

"Okay okay sorry"

He started to point at something but I ignored him and went to go unlock the door.

"Clary!"

"Jace I told yo-"

He tackled me to the ground right as I felt a bullet graze my shoulder. Footsteps took off and I was breathing hard. His arms were wrapped around me his head ducked in my hair. I could smell him and I wanted to cry. Out of fear out of relief maybe because of mad memories but I didn't. He was panting and I dug my head in his chest more. Slowly he put his hand behind my head and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded. Neither of us it felt like wanted to move but he did first. Slowly he helped me up and checked me. We started to walk in when I looked back at him.

"Jace?"

"Yeah ma'am?"

"Thank you..."

"Anytime"

We both nodded and walked inside.

_**THANKS FOR READING SO FAR AND GIVING ME SUPPORT I HONESTLY LOVE THIS BOOK IT'S MY FAVORITE SO KEEP UP THE LOVE! ~SERENITY**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes I do update a lot I just have nothing in my life to do and I don't like making people wait days for chapters I'm a fangirl that writes books I don't "wait"**_

_Chapter 4_

My fear now turned into anger. No one knew where this place was except for the twenty guys I had working for me. Furious I walked into the main room. The lights were dimmed and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jace probably thought I was crazy but I didn't care. What mad me crazy was jerk offs who outed me. No one answered I grabbed one of the glass bowls off a crate and smashed it on the floor and turned on all the lights.

"MAIA!"

There was a small whisper from the shadows.

"She went on vacation with bat"

My eighteen other men not counting Magnus stepped out from behind crates. I knew there was anger in my eyes because they were all sweating. I may have been dressed like a stupid regular teenage girl right now but I meant business. I walked down the row of them glaring into their eyes. Or at least trying to I was extremely short. "Now" I hissed "who. rated. me. out" no one said anything.

"Humph fine it's okay I guess I'll just have to get it out of you"

I snapped my fingers and Magnus handed me the gun his keeps in his pockets. They all looked at me some nervous some unfazed but I honestly didn't care.

"You all act like I haven't killed one of you before?"

That's when they started squirming under my gaze and I felt power. I gestured over to Jace and he kicked a crate over to me. Magnus assisted me so I could stand on it five feet away from all of them. Slowly I loaded the barrel.

"You all have one minute to tell me before I shoot one of you"

They looked at me like I was stupid. I laughed and and I could feel my self becoming serious.

"So so you all think im joking haha yeah why would I-"

Before I finished my sentence I shot one in the foot and he went down crying. They all jumped away. Smirking I got off the crate and put my foot on the downed ones head. "Now" I said "I trust you'll answer me this time." I smiled sweetly and took my foot off the man and walked away kicking his head in the process.

"WHO THE FUCK SOLD ME OUT"

They all looked at the newbie. I asked him and he nodded. "What are you gonna do cutie" he asked laughing "you don't have the balls you bitch.

"I really hate when rookies make me do this, But since I almost died here you go"

He was laughing and everyone was trying to warn him not to. I lifted my arm and shot him in the head. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor. People gasped others hid their faces. Some were scared to look at me. I handed the gun back to Magnus. I felt my stomach churning I knew it was wrong to do this but I was too far in. My body felt numb and limp I looked up at everyone and stumbled over my words. Even if they were scared of me they all knew how I reacted when I had to do stuff like this. I turned my back and started to walk away. "Clean it up please" I whispered and Magnus put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get used to it Clary" I looked up at him my eyes glazed over "When?"

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

She killed someone she had just killed someone. A poor scared sixteen year old girl killed a grown man. Right in front of me. She acted like she was tough and fearless but in that moment I saw weakness. Every mobster had a weakness and hers was killing people. I saw her about to cry after she did it I saw her hesitate to pull the trigger. I tried to talk to her about it she just blew me off like I was stupid. I got out of the shower and put on my pajama pants walking around the apartment. Shower water started running and I instantly knew she was in there to clean off the blood.

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the guest room to see her on the couch watching TV her hair was down and wavy. As I walked around I saw her legs were pulled up to her chest like she was a little girl and in a tank top and fuzzy shorts. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. Even without make-up she was gorgeous.

"What you did back there jace to save me thank you"

"It was no problem"

We sat in silence for a few moments when I sensed something was wrong. I knew I was supposed to hate her but how could I hate someone with the face of a angel.

"Clary what you did to that guy"

"Don't"

I was confused "Don't what?" I asked her curiously. "If we don't talk about it" she croaked out "then it's like it never happened." I heard her sniffle and I knew a tear was falling from her eyes. Without thinking without even talking I leaned over and wiped it from her pretty pale glass like face. I felt her stiffen under me and inhale quickly. I couldn't help but remember when I was on top of her. My face buried in her hair it smelling like strawberries the feel of her body pressed against mine. After I exited my thoughts I noticed she's fallen asleep. I whispered her name but she just stirred and laid her little head on my chest. I didn't dare move afraid to hurt her touch her just anything. Slowly I lowered my hand and let it rest on her shoulder. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled deeper. I was begging myself to keep control and not to touch her. Usually by now I'd have had sex with her. But like I said earlier she wasn't like other girls I'd met.

"Goodnight Clarissa" I whispered.

I bent down and kissed her forehead and carried her to bed for the night.

_**Clary P.O.V**_

My eyes fluttered open and were filled with morning light. Groggily I sat up encased in my covers. I'd fallen asleep on the couch though... with him. I cringed at the thought of him even touching me. I remember what we talked about and I cursed myself. No matter what at night I was a softie and I would give into anything. Mad at myself I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and stormed into his room. He looked up from the book he was reading startled. He looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off. I was so angry at him at myself I could barely talk. Finally I found the only words I could think of.

"What is wrong with you who do you think you are!" I screamed.

His face fell and it was his turn to be mad this time.

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER KINDA OF SUCKED IM GOING TO BED FOR THE NIGHT LOVE YOU GUYS! ~SERENITY**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Jace's P.O.V_**

What was wrong with me. Had she seriously just asked me that, I just fucking saved her life last night and she was screaming at me. By the time she stopped her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She was freaking crazy. "Whats wrong with me?!" I yelled "What the hell's wrong with you!" She didn't say anything and just stood there. It was so hard to take it seriously when she was short but this time she was.

"I don't want you touching me or comforting me or anything! I want your hands on me and I don't need your sympathy!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY LAST NIGHT YOU DID YOU ALMOST CRIED"

"IT WAS NIGHTIME EVERYONE IS EMOTIONAL AT NIGHT YOU PRICK"

We were fighting like a married couple which was stupid. Before we could finish any kind of conversation she walked out of the room. I walked out after her. "Are we not gonna finish this conversation!?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me. You could see the anger in her eyes burning but I ignored it. "You" she began "ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER. AND" she took a deep breath "ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND OR ANYONE TO ME." My eyes were wide with shock as she slammed the bedroom door. You known Robert had said something about her temper I just didn't like she'd be this bad.

I was pounding on her door that afternoon willing her to come out. She screamed at me to go away but I didn't.

"Clary please come out" I pleaded with her "Robert wants us"

I heard the click of her lock opening. Slowly the door opened to reveal her little structure green eyes bright. She whispered okay and walked to the doorway putting on her heeled boots. She was still shorter than me now to my chin but I liked it. She glared at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at you ass?"

Well the ruined the mood. I slipped on my shoes and walked down with her outside.

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

He made me furious acting like he was in charge of me and my feelings. We walked ten minutes up the street when it started pouring. I groaned but I saw the smirk on his face out of the corner of my eyes.

"DAMN THIS NEW YORK WEATHER" I screamed

He just laughed and dragged me into a alleyway by my hand. Once we were in I jerked my hand away and crossed my arms. She shook his finger in my face and I bit down on it..hard. He yelped and looked at me like I was crazy. He rubbed it and went behind a dumpster looking for something.

"I had a feeling you were trash" I said amusement seeping through my voice.

"Hardy har har little red, sorry but no Robert said he left a umbrella here one time"

My face light up in anger and embarrassment from his nickname for me.

"Whatever goldilocks just get it"

He froze for a minute but then pulled it out. Acting like a gentlemen he handed it to me and roughly I snatched it out of his hand.

"Well are you a rain of sunshine"

"I'm a ginger my evil demon possessed soul doesn't need sunshine"

He looked at me wide eyed and I smirked opening the umbrella. He gladly took it from my grasp so it could cover both of us. There were rare moments when me and him got along but when we did I guess it wasn't that bad. As we were walking I almost fell in a puddle. Quickly he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him to walk. He chuckled while I held back a blush.

"Maybe I should just hold you close to me all the time fray" he said smiling down at me while gently gripping my hip firmer.

Trying to hide me smirk on my face I looked up into his darkening golden eyes.

"Maybe but just try herondale"

"Oh I will" and he pulled me closer so I slid my arm around his waist. I felt his body stiffen and I chuckled.

"What's wrong big boy can't handle me?"I said and licked his chin quickly. Mostly because that was the only thing I could reach. I loved watching him squirm it accrued to me. There was a light blush on his cheeks when he stopped and dragged me into another alleyway pressing me against a wall. Letting the umbrella hit the ground he traced my face with one finger whispering in my ear.

"Oh dear dear clarissa you have no idea what im capable of"

His forehead was almost touching mine when I put my hands on his chest. "Then" I said while brushing my lips against his cheek "You don't know where to begin with me." I ducked out from under him and grabbed the umbrella beginning to walk down the sidewalk. He caught up to me and held the umbrella. He didn't touch me but we both had small smiles on our faces. If he thought for one minute he had me figured out he was wrong.

**_OOOO the flirtation begins this is my fav chapter so far :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked into the institute and headed up to Roberts office. Hodge said we'd have to wait considering him and his family had gone out to tie up lose ends. I nodded knowing exactly what that means. Jace offered to show me around and I gladly accepted. We walked together when I heard a small meow. Turning around I saw my favorite kitty and bent down allowing him to run into my arms. I petted him and made cu noises in his ear saying hi church. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I tried to raise a eyebrow but I couldn't. I'd never been able to do it properly but he could.

"What?"

"You like cats?"

I nodded. Who couldn't love their small cute eyes and their tails and fluffy fur. It was the same way with dogs and puppies. Church purred and looked over at Jace hissing he jumped from my arms and ran away. Jace glared in Church's direction and kept on walking.

"Damn cat it's hated me ever since these people adopted me when I ten"

I stopped in my tracks. My head felt like it was spinning he lived here? He looked at me in question. Words couldn't be formed on my mouth. I would've known him then I tried thinking back but my memory was block.

"You didn't know that did you?"

I shook my head no and he sighed having me step into a room.

"Doesn't surprise me Maryse and him hate me practically"

He turned on the light and the room came to life. There were book cases along the wall filled with classics. What I l oved the most though the grand piano in the middle of the room. Slowly I walked over to it and sat down playing a few notes until I hit a sour one. "You play" he asked me and I said no. Dad had taught me a few notes but I never caught on.

"Why do you?" I asked.

"I delve in the arts" he looked at me with a bright smile.

I rolled my eyes of course he would. He played a few chords and stopped. "Oh how impressive" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I thought you'd say that"

He lowered both hands onto the keys and started playing Beethoven. I close my eyes and I was taken back to when I was a little girl.

~Flashback~

"Daddy daddy oh wont you please play it again daddy!"

He chuckled and picked me up onto his lap tapping my nose in the process. I giggled and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh if only for you my baby Clary"

Slowly he plucked at the keys and then made a beautiful song.

"Faster daddy pwease!"

He nodded and put both hands on the keys doing beautiful songs. I was five years old too young to understand anything. But music was something me and dad connected on a personal level with.

"Dad!"

Jonathan came running out and crawled onto my dads lap. He laughed as we playfully hit each other and giggled. We fought playfully to see which ones could hit the right keys first. Then mom came into the room her face drawn down.

"Valentine..."

He nodded putting us on the floor his face grim. He kissed us and walked out the door but not before speaking to us.

"Daddy will be back soon remember babies daddy loves you and if one day daddy doesn't come back know it wasn't your fault and it was daddy's own stupid move and he was punished"

Me and Jonathan nodded. He always said that even though we had no idea what he meant by it back then.

~Flashback end~

He finished playing and smiled at me. He bowed but I was still lost in the moment.

"What no applause?" he joked.

"it wasn't that amazing" I said clapping.

"Like you would know"

"Don't be such a jackass" I said smiling at him.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

"You know that meeting with Robert wasn't that bad"

"Yeah I guess it wasn't" I said

Except for the part when he asked me to kill you I thought. Robert had literally asked me to kill her when he asked her to go get Hodge.

~30 MINUTES AGO~

The door had just closed when Robert got serious.

"We don't have much time so listen to me closely"

I sat down and listen to him talk. I had no idea where he was going with this so I just sat down and hoped for something good.

"This whole heroin thing it's a scam Jace it's all a cover up in a few weeks your gonna bring her to shipyard okay? and were gonna keep dropping clues and having little meeting like this so she thinks this is all real okay?"

I nodded still oblivious to what was going on.

"Okay good boy and when you get there and Alec and Isabelle step out from the shadow you have to shoot her"

I nodded- WAIT WHAT.

"Alec and Isabelle will clean up the scene okay?"

"Robert I don't think I can-"

We were cut off by clary walking into the room. I stood up hastily and Robert smiled at the sixteen year old like a predator luring in a innocent prey.

"Why thank you clary this meeting is over now see you next week"

She nodded and we walked down the drive together.

"So what did Robert talk to you about"

"Nothing" I said. Which was a complete lie.

~NOW IN CLARY'S APARTMENT~

She went in her room and changed coming out in a see through top and pre ripped skinny jeans. Clary walked over to the cupboard and got on her tiptoes. She made a cute little grunting noise and I laughed. Walking over to her I picked her up and she screamed. Carefully resting her bottom on my shoulder she reached for the taco stuff.

"Okay let me down now" she giggled.

"Maybe I don't want to"

I looked up into those green eyes of her and she looked scared and amused at the same time.

"Right. Now. Jace." she hissed at me.

"Why should I?"

"Fine have it your way"

She dropped the taco supplies onto the counter. Wondering what she was doing I held still. Slowly she put her hands on my shoulders and she swung her self around so her legs were around my neck and her stomach was in my face. Then I felt her body weight shift and she wrapped her legs around my waist lowering herself so we were eye level. I felt her lower body and hip bone pressing into me. Suppressing a moan in the back of my throat I looked at her. She had this innocent look in her eyes that drove me wild. Her lashes fluttered as she looked up at me through them as she bit her lip. I was struggling to control my breathing as she moved up a little causing her body to grind right against my member. A groaned escaped my throat as he kept one hand along my neck and started moving one what part of my upper thigh she could reach.

"Oh Jace" she whispered seductively in my ear "I told you you had no idea where to begin with me."

She kissed the skin under my ear and detached herself from me and began cooking. Me? well I was about to pass out.

**OOOOO he wasn't ready XD either way hope your enjoying! ~SERENITY**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE (cruel world this one is)

_**Okay guys since you guys really love this story I've decided this next chapter and maybe a few after that are gonna be super long and special okay? okay. -crying noises **_

_**But thank you so much for your support so I've decided to give back I love you guys keep your eyes peeled because im gonna pour my heart and soul into these next few chapters (unless they suck with my luck) :3**_

_**~xX RebelYouth (Serenity)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

Seriously? we had to come back her two days later. I sat in a chair next to jace in Roberts office while he discussed issue about the shipment.

"Did you get all that fray?"

"yes"

I recited it all back to him and smirked in victory. Sighing he smiled and nodded. He looked over at jace and smirked. I looked over to and I realized he was staring at me intently. Isabelle and Alec were in the room and they defiantly noticed.

"Jace! stop staring at her" Isabelle said

He snapped out of it and looked at her glaring.

"I was not staring!" he protested.

I felt my cheeks heating. Robert laughed and looked at the both of us side by side. Isabelle had this evil look in her eye she loved playing match maker. Me and her had gotten closer within these past few days so I didn't mind. She made her father leave the room and hopped on top of his desk.

"You can just feel the sexual tension" She practically yelled.

I rolled my eyes and jace shook his head no. She looked confused and laughed.

"Do not tell me you haven't had sex yet? it's jace! he always tries to get something in"

I laughed and jace just groaned.

"Come on clary do not tell me you don't at least touch yourself to the thought of jace"

"I'm a virgin"

I said it shyly but all of their mouths dropped. Jace eyes were wide my cheeks flushing. Isabelle gathered herself and looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT?, have you never masturbated or done anything like that"

"No I mean who has time for that anyway?"

They all raised their hands and jace but his down shyly. My face felt like it was a tomato. I was stumbling over my words.

"It's not that I have anything against it it's just never crossed my mind"

"Well lucky you doctor Isabelle is here and I have the cure for you!"

I rolled my eyes and started laughing as she wrote in pen on a inkpad. Ripping it off she handed it to me and shooed us out the door. Jace shook his head in disbelief as we walked into my apartment. He snatched it out of my hand and lifted it above his head. Causing me to jump endlessly for it. He read the note aloud.

"Doctor Isabelle sees sexual frustration so she proscribes a lot of lube touching and hot dirty sex with none other than mah"

I blushed and kept jumping trying to at least slap him in the face in the process.

"Oh my don't forget the back! special instructions for clary -Don't forget to but a lingerie and condoms"

Finally I snatched the note from him and ripped it up throwing it in the garbage. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up making me look at him when he set me down. His hands roam to my hips and I slapped them away. My teasing him was going to far but I didn't know how to stop it.

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing my little fiery red head bad-ass mob leader in a lingerie"

"You wish and I am not yours"

I smirked and retreated into my room.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

Damn was she sexy. She was complete tease even though she wasn't interested in me at all I didn't care. I wanted to see her in a lingerie so bad it hurt. I was slowly bringing down her façade brick by brick. It seemed though after I saw a glimpse of who she really was all the bricks would go back up. I was going to break her if it was last thing I did. Walking over to her door smirking I knocked.

"Oh clarissa"

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to leave your side remember?"

"Nice try to working im in my panties"

"Well don't mind if I do"

I went to go open the door but she locked it laughing.

"Nice fuckboy but it's not happening"

"Oh my dear clarissa how you have wounded me so ow ow tear why don't you help your one and only love?"

"You're a fuckboy and a boytoy sorry but no"

She open the door and stuck her head through smiling. The joke was on her though because I could see her lacy bra.

"Oh how quickly you dismiss our love"

She glared at me. I wasn't falling for that one not this time.

"Goodnight weirdo"

And she slammed the door on my face.

_**SORRY THIS WAS KINDA A FILLER CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE THOUGH IS AMAZING I ALREADY WRITE IT SO XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning possibly triggering content and graphic sexual activities (finally)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. I jumped out of bed. It was coming from Clarissa's room. No please be okay I thought. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Clary?!" I screamed.

She was screeching and crying. I looked around and there was only one answer. Working myself up I lifted my leg and kept kicking till I busted the door in. I ran in and she was on the floor pictures scattered all over some ripped some stained with blood. I saw her, the knife in her hand was shaking. Suddenly she dropped it and held onto one of her wrists with her hand. Blood was all over her carpet and around her.

"Clary?" I whispered

"Go away" she whispered "It's too late for me"

I walked over to her and bent down. She'd cut herself on the wrist. It wasn't deep but it wasn't thin either. Even her legs were slashed. I reached out for her but she pulled back screaming at me.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" she screamed at me, "JUST LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES"

I kicked the knife away that she was grabbing and for the first time she looked up. Her face was stained and smeared black with tear make-up and I even saw some blood. Looking at her like this made me feel something deep down inside. I don't know why it came to be now probably because the thought of losing her but what I was feeling I meant it. I loved her. I grabbed her good wrist and jerked her making her look at me.

"If you think im leaving you Clarissa Adele Fray think again"

She looked into my eyes. I forced the tears not to come and they didn't. "Why" I whispered "Why try this." The look on her face gave nothing away. Her small shaking frame though.

"Because...im good for nothing no one cares about me why do you think they've all left?"

"I care-"

"Don't you dare" she growled "Don't pretend to care because you don't don't make this hard for me"

I touched my forehead to hers and she closed her eyes tightly. My lips brushed her forehead as I picked her up bridal style. She didn't even have the energy to fight me off which alarmed me. She looked up at me her eyes wavering.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?"

She caressed my face lovingly. Even though I knew she didn't mean to do it that tenderly I shook my head no. Slowly I carried her out in the kitchen and made her sit on the counter straight up. "I'll show you how much I care" I whispered while wrapping up her wrist while her legs weren't bleeding anymore. Nicely I made her some coffee the way she likes it. She barely reached out for it but I made her put her wrist down. "Do you want it?" I asked her looking into her eyes. This was wrong for me to be thinking but the way she looked at me just...turned me on. Her green eyes sad and fragile holding emotion innocently. I just ugh all the things I wanted to do to that innocent face. Knock it off jace I thought as she nodded her head. Carefully I put it to her lips.. so pink and soft looking. I mentally slapped myself. She took long slow sips and had me set it down.

"I feel better now"

"You fully into everything?"

She nodded and sighed. Her legs spread a little and I took a sharp breath. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Can you check something for me jace?"

I nodded and stepped inside of her legs. She wrapped them tightly around me and I held in a gasp. That little bitch was toying with me like I was some boy toy. Not that I minded being someone who's so sexy's boy toy. She pulled down her tank top slightly revealing almost all of her chest and all of her collar bone. Why did she have to be doing this now.

"Whats wrong jace can't take looking at my skin?"

Her lips were moving along my neck. Biting and licking I was about to drop to my knees and beg for her.

"C-can you check my shoulder I feel tense?"

I nodded and started rubbing circles in her shoulder slowly. She close her eyes and her head went back as she let out small moans. Oh my fucking god I wanted her. Her hips starting grinding against me. Suddenly she pulled herself tight against on arm locked around my neck the other under my shirt. I felt like I was about to penetrate her. I felt her breath hot and heavy against mine. Slowly barely even touching her lips brushed mine. I came forward trying to get more but she kept me back teasing me.

"No no no Jace" she teased me.

She actually pressed her lips against mine now. I touched her lip with my tongue but she resisted insisting on playing with me more. She broke the kiss and bit my lip trailing kissed down to my neck. I was done. I heard the growls and moans coming out of my throat and I knew I was defiantly done.

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

I allowed his tongued to slide into my mouth and I pressed harder against him. Grinding my hips against his hard. The noises he made we deep the back of his throat while I took a fistful of his shirt while he picked me up. Without thinking he carried me to the guest room and laid me down on the bed. Quickly I got on top of him. Sorry but I'm always in charge. "Off now" I growled pulling off his shirt. His skin was warm against my fingers. He dug his fingers in my hair and soon I allowed him to be on top. He pulled off my shirt and flung it on the ground. I felt his hands go behind my back. There was a pop and my bra was laying on the floor. He trailed kisses down my neck and licked my chest. I moaned his name and I knew just by the kind of person he was he was smirking. Practically begging I tugged at the button on his jeans. He kicked them off and I started rubbing my hand down there against him.

"C-clary"

"Yes?"

Body heated was radiating off both of us as he pulled my pants off.

"I want you"

"You have me"

He tugged at my panties and they came off. Slowly and carefully I maneuvered his boxer off and there was nothing separating us. I whimpered wanting him inside me but he put a finger to my lips kissing the skin under my ear.

"Let me try something first"

He bent down low it confusing me. At least until I felt his tongue wet against me. My back arched slightly and he kept going. I got that tingly feeling I always got when I was turned on and enjoyed the moment. He stopped and kissed my lips. I could taste myself. "don't stop" I begged him "oh I wont you wont be able to walk tomorrow." Teasingly he put one finger in and moved it.

"More!" I screamed I was done waiting.

He put three in and started going faster. I felt myself becoming wet and he pulled out it was all over his hands. He licked it off and caressed my face in his hands I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Do you want me inside you Clarissa?"

"Y-yes!" I begged.

Finally he shoved himself in me and I screamed his name.

"JACE"

My nails dug into his back and I raked them upwards. His back arched but he kept going till I felt it take me over. The orgasm was strong and I knew we were both coming. Our bodies were moving in perfect unison. it just felt right.

"Damn Clary" the way he moaned my name in pleasure gave me life.

"jace" I was barely a whimper but he heard it. He snuggled his face into my neck and kissed it tenderly. I was confused about my feelings for him but I did know one time I would gladly do this again.

_**Haha so yeahhh...hope this fulfilled your needs the sexual tension is done! or is it? please review and favorite! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_WELLLLL THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS INTERESTING XD THANK YOU MONKEYGIRL1425 FOR THAT REACTION IT MADE ME LAUGH ANYWAY I WAS THINKING OF STARTING A Q&A BOOK WHERE YOU CAN ASK ME AND "ASK" THE CHARECTERS IN MY BOOKS QUESTIONS SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IT MIGHT BE LONG OR NOT IDK RIGHT NOW_**

Chapter 10 (wtf? i messed up on chapter nine and called it 7 da fug serenity)

My eyes opened and I strained to get up. I felt like a iron rode was holding me down to the bed. I looked down and saw Jace's muscular arm holding me tight. A smile formed on my lips. It quickly disappeared though I didn't know what i felt for him but i know it was wrong to feel the way i think i did. I groaned and rubbed my temple. It's not like i regretted last night or didn't like him I love last night and I did like him more than i would probably admit to though.

"Jace" i said shaking him.

He pulled me tighter and a light giggle escaped my lips. I swallowed it back down though and he opened up his eyes. I turned to face him and he loosened his grip so we could look at each other properly. His eyes were so beautiful like golden orbs. They surrounded me and encased me when ever i looked into them.

"What?" He asked in a sexy morning voice.

"Get up you weakass fuck boy"

He laughed and I melted inside. He kissed my cheek and i hid my face under the covers blushing

"I should've known you couldn't be sweet for more than a night"

"HEY!"

I shouted and poped my head out from under the covers. I wanted to wipe the cocky smirk off his face.

"I can to be sweet!"

"Then do it all day"

I thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe not"

He cracked up laughing and sat up. "I told you" he said between laughter. I was so pissed off my face heated up. When he saw it he started laughing again and I hid my face in my hand. He took them and held my hands are my side kissing my nose.

"Don't Hide beautiful i think it's cute when you blush"

"Well i think it's embarrassing"

Wait did he just call me beautiful? I looked at him to see if he was lying but he wasn't. No guy has ever been nice to me except Simon and he was on vacation all summer without me. Picking up the blanket with me so i wouldn't be naked when i walked i went to go stand up. Quickly though one of my sore leg muscles gave up and ended up landing with my legs crossed on my bottom. Jace laughed at me and i threw a pillow at him.

"Fine i guess i'll just have to get dress" I said airly.

His face suddenly got serious and i knew he was going to try and stop me. Slowly I slid on my panties and then standing up put on my bra. Making sure he was watching every move.

"Oh jace honey can you come strap this?"

I moved my hair out of the way and i felt a tingle go through me at the slightest contact with his skin. I heard him gulp.

"There no problem" his voice cracked.

Smiling I pulled on a tight revealing shirt and tight shorts that barely covered my ass. Taking advantage of him was so fun i couldn't stop. I threw his pants at him and a shirt. Quickly he pulled them on and took me into his arms. I leaned up and bit his ear lope playfully while whispering in his ear.

"Two words" i said "taki's. Now"

He released me and nodded. I walked out into the kitchen and slipped my flip flops on searching for my purse. Jace came out and put it over my head gently and handed me my phone. He bent down to kiss my lips put a nicely lacquered black nail to stop him.

"nun nun nun jace not yet"

He pouted and sighed. Quickly I looked out the window and took him by the hand dragging him downstairs before the weather had a chance to ruin the day.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

She was so unbelievably sexy and sweet. Clary was back to teasing me and her wall had been put back up but i had hit that and there was no denying it. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her against me as we walked she smiled and laughed. When we walked into taki's surprisingly a lot of people were there but it didn't matter. We made our way to the back and waited for someone to take out order. She was so beautiful while we were sitting there trying to balance a spoon on her nose. Laughing i put it there and she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. It started to fall and luckily she caught it before it dropped into her shirt. Her wrist was still wrapped and it reminded me of the horrible fear of her dyeing. She seemed to happier though and on top of the world. But who wouldn't after having sex with me? Okay even I knew that was too cocky. Kaelie came over to take our order and i shot her one of my charming pantie dropping smiles. Clary noticed this and rolled her eyes but i saw her mouth quirk at the ends as she covered it up with her hand.

"What can i get you guys?"

"Two stacks of pumpkin pan cakes and Coffee extra black and strong"

Kaelie nodded and walked off. Impressed clary put down her menu and gave me a small smile.

"Impressive Herondale how'd you remember"

"I always remember things that could get me banged again" I said playfully.

"Oh keep dreaming"

But it was obvious in her voice I wouldn't have to.

We sat there for twenty minutes talking and laughing when our food finally came. She was rubbing her leg against mine under the table and I knew she was testing me. Oh my god she was such a tease I couldn't get enough. I couldn't stop starring at her though. She was just so beautiful i didn't even realize i had been doing it till she look up at me. Yeah it was official now i was in love. She looked at me with those green eyes of hers and I knew I was hooked on her. She was short and like a fire one wrong move and the bitch would burn you but it was worth the risk just to see her smile or call you a jackass.. If she called you a jackass you were one lucky man. That was all she had to do for me to know she loved me even if she would admit it.

**Clary's P.O.V**

Why the fuck was he staring at me? I'm going to shoot that jackass one day.

_**THANKS FOR READING DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE NEXT PART OF THE SUMMARY (CLARY'S PART) WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO ALONG WITH A VERY SPECIAL SUPRISE YOU MIGHT HATE OR MIGHT LOVE ITS UP TO YOU! :3**_

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES!**_

_**~xXRebelYouth (Serenity)**_


	11. chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Why the fuck was he starring at me? I'm going to shoot that jackass one day._

"Jace stop looking at me like a creeper you jackass" I said with a small innocent smile. But I think we were both well aware I wasn't that innocent anymore. He shook his head and laughed. Finally I allowed him to kiss me I couldn't stop smiling him though. He came in the same booth as me and put his hand alarming high on my thigh and kissed my neck.

"Oh clary I think we both know your not that innocent anymore"

"You can't lie though it turns you on doesn't it?"

I licked his nose and he groaned. A small smirked dance upon my lips while he struggled to keep himself in check.

"Why must you do all these things to me in public"

"Because I find it so sexy to watch you squirm"

I emphasized every single word and leaned against him revealing my chest just a little bit more and running my hand along his thigh. Hurriedly he got up and brought me up with him.

"Okay if you don't want me to bone you in public we should get going"

"What makes you think im going to have sex with you again that was a one time thing honey"

I didn't know if he caught on if it was a joke but I don't think he did. Suddenly I heard someone call jace's name. We both turned around out arms locked together holding hands when a girl came running up. She had dark black ass length hair blue eyes and a tattoo on her forearm. Her lips were stained red as she gave him a flirtatious smile. Jealousy rose up in me but I ignored it. He faked smiled (hopefully it was fucking fake).

"Acacia how are you"

"Oh im good now that I see the one and only sexy Jace herondale in front of me"

"Listen Cacia it was nice seeing you but-"

"We have to go nice meeting you though come on babe"

I kissed his cheek quickly and walked off practically dragging him she yelled at him to call her. He put his hand in my pocket but when we turned the corner I almost slapped him.

"WHO WAS THAT HOE?" I yelled.

He laughed and kissed me but I was still pissed off so I didn't return the favor.

"Come on clary babe"

I turned my back on him. I felt his strong hands on my shoulder turning me so I would face him. There was a pout on my face and he held my chin so I would look him in the eyes. Those gorgeous golden brilliant eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Fray I love you and only you she means nothing to me she was some crazy girl that I hooked up with and she fell in with me but how could you not fall in love with this?"

My heart fluttered at the words I love you. I loved him to so much more than I could say.

"I love you to Jonathan but that last part didn't fucking help"

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You are so cute when your jealous just don't pop a cap in her head"

"I AM NOT CUTE" I said stubbornly "and no promises."

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

She said I love you back to me. I wanted to yell scream cry of happiness. But I didn't because that would be un manly like. Everything was going so well until Acacia walked up. Yes Acacia was good looking but she wasn't Clary. She wasn't a fiery short built little red head like I wanted to hold and kiss all day. If she actually thought I was going to call her she was fucking stupid. Had she not noticed me kissing clary from her stalker position out the window at taki's? I saw her staring through the window like the obsessive person she is. I remember the last night I talked to her.

~**_Flashback bitch~_**

"Listen acacia you're pretty and all but"

"Jace don't be silly your just having second thoughts I know you love me and one day were gonna get married and all that jazz"

What the fuck? I'd only hooked up with this girl once and hung out like five times? The bitch was already planning our wedding talking about me meeting her parents.

"Acacia no im serious it's over"

She starting laughing and crying and I had no idea what to do I was too scared to touch her. She stopped and looked at me anger in her eyes.

"If I can't have you jace herondale no one can so you better make sure the next time I see you the bitch your with doesn't make it obvious your dating!"

I got out of there as quick as I could.

_**~Flashback end~**_

If I knew anything about Acacia which I did... sadly that wouldn't be the last time I saw her. And it defiantly wouldn't be the last time her and Clary had a glare down. One of them was going to get shot in the head and I didn't know which one. Why did I have to hook up with a daughter of a gang? and fall in love with a daughter of the mob?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay so it's come to my attention that I forgot the disclaimer *glares*_**

**_Jace: Tell them_**

**_Me:No..._**

**_Jace:Tell them or I tickle you_**

**_Me: *face pales* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TMI CHARECTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE HER BRILLAT MIND BUT I DO OWN ACACIA AND IM KINDA PROUD TO HAVE THOUGHT OF HER (I promise she isn't really that crazy)_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I know that girl is nothing special but still. She so pretty and elegant looking all dark tones and angels. Except for her pale skin but still it made her pretty. She was prettier than Isabelle and Isabelle is gorgeous plus she was Jace's type of girl. Sighing I brought the bucket of water into my room commencing to scrub the stains away. Frustrated I dropped the sponge. My eyes looked into the mirror and I saw myself. I was small and frail looking my curly red hair pulled into a nice bun with a bandanna wrapped around it. Slowly I took off the gloves on my hands and they were small to but callused for all the shit I've gone through. I sat up straight and crossed my legs trying to see whatever he saw in me. What I was feeling though it was ridiculous. I was a daughter of the mob I don't "love". Hell I led the mob I didn't see any need for love or men or just anything.

"Jace?" I called at hearing a groan coming from the other side of the wall.

Looking in the kitchen I saw nothing. It must be coming from his room. Padding across the floor I knocked on the door. No response. Rolling my eyes I opened the door. He looked up startled and I took the whole scene in. Oh my god he was not. I closed the door laughing and he came out.

"Clary" he reached out to hug me.

"No do not" Laugh "Touch me with" Cackle "That hand" Giggle.

He smiled and reached out causing me to scream. I ran into the kitchen behind one end of the table and he came after me on the other side. I splashed water at his hand but he ran the other way getting in front of my face.

"Do not touch me with your jerk off hand!" I screamed.

He picked me up with his other arm and set me up on the counter. Walking over to the sink he washed off his hands and held them out to me. I took them in mine and kissed his knuckles lazily.

"Now, was that so hard my witty bitty baby?" I said putting my lower lip out.

He leaned in and kissed me biting my lip. Smiling he pulled back and picked up the flour.

"What are you doing? I already put dinner in the oven?"

He stuck his hands in it and suddenly flour was in my face and all down my shirt. Since his shirt was off I took the liberty of rubbing it on his abs and kissing him. He picked me up and I screamed with joy and threw some flour on his head. "You know" I said while carried me around our apartment "we could always share a room now". He looked at me "really" he asked and I nodded.

"BUUTTT you have to help me clean the stains off my floor"

"Anything for you babe"

He carried me to my room and continued to help clean the blood stains off my carpet. I looked at him and it was unbelievable we'd met about a week ago.

"Isn't it crazy jace that Robert moved up the shipment to this week?"

He gulped and nodded. What was up with him? It's like whenever I talked about us doing this together he got upset. I made him look at me.

"Jace I know this business is tricky and messed up but I can't stop it keeps me and my family safe if I do this one last thing yeah I said LAST jace being with you it makes me realize I don't want to do this for the rest of my life it's wrong and I don't want to wake up one day without you or if I have kids one day leave them motherless"

He nodded and kissed me softly. So many kisses from him in these past few days. I couldn't complain though. He traced my thighs and I felt myself wanting to give him everything in the world. I whimpered his name once he got to my neck and he looked up at me.

"What do you see in me? promise me what we have isn't pretend" I whispered.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then." I felt tears rising to my eyes as I cried into his shoulder slightly. Carefully he set me on our bed and kissed me.I leaned down allowing him to be on top of me. I felt my hands roam down to his jeans wanting to tug them off. My shirt rode up and he kissed my stomach. Shivers went through my body as he trailed them up and all the way to my lips. I didn't even have to ask him if he loved me anymore I knew he did. We got under the covers and soon all of our clothes were gone. Our bodies moving together like last time. Except it was different it wasn't as harsh and wanting it was sweet and tender. Something I didn't think was possible as he kissed me softly once more.

"Jace the oven" I said sleepily.

"I got it before we left the kitchen clare"

"You sneaky little cutie" I yawned.

He gathered me in his arms and I felt myself wavering as he sang a pretty song to me in French. Soon my eyes dropped and I was plunged into the darkness that is called sleep

_**SORRY THIS IS SHORT PROBABLY BUT HEEYYY IT WAS SWEET I HOPE :3**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Acacia's P.O.V (didn't see that coming did ya?)**_

He was such a jerk. I had nothing against the girl well okay maybe. I knew who she was every single gang member of new York knew her. She was the only sixteen year old and girl that ever had the guts to join a mob. Or take over it for that matter. Angrily I walked into the ship yard.

"Dad!" I called out

No reply. Of course he was probably off robbing some store or someone. Sighing I kicked some rocks and sat down on one of the loading wooden docks. Sometimes I wish my dad didn't have to do this. That we could live a normal life style but of course we couldn't. I would get jace back for hurting me. He could lie all he wanted we'd dated for almost a year. He couldn't hide forever and I would be here waiting to kick him into the dust and show that girl what kind of guy she was dealing with.

Two hours later I called my dad.

"Daddy" I pleaded "Please come back"

"Honey im busy up state I thought your mom told you!"

"No!"

We said our goodbye and he hung up on me before I could say I love you. Sometimes he could care less about me. I heard someone from the shadows and I looked up. Quickly I grabbed the gun out from my boot and pointed it where I heard the noise. "Whos there" I screamed scared. A boy stepped out from the shadows and smiled at me. He had pitch black hair was thin yet muscular and had these pitch black eyes that seemed like they would belong to a demon. "Oh acacia" he laughed and I lowered the gun. "Sebastian?" I said shocked and surprised. He walked over to me putting his arm carefully around me. Before we could actually speak he started squeezing my neck with his arm. I was gasping for air tears coming to my eyes when he whispered into my ear.

"Were going to go see Robert lightwood now okay? and your not going to say anything to jace when you show up to help kill clary okay?"

I nodded a small smile formed on my lips however. I had him. I had jace herondale in my grip. This was how he was going down and his girlfriend Clarissa would hear it all from none other than me.

I sat in a chair a Roberts desk while he explained the plan to me. Talking about how he had just called jace and told him about me helping. He even called him in front of me. Oh how special this was going to be for me.

"Robert I don't want to work with her I don't even want to do this!"

"Well your going to do it or else you go down with the red head"

This was all too much it had to be some kind of miracle for me. If there was one thing I loved to do it was play dirty and that I could do just fine.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

_"_Fine" I hissed into the phone "But I don't want to see her face till then"

"Agreed good night herondale"

"Goodnight lightass"

I hung up on him pissed off. I couldn't kill Clary but I couldn't tell her either. What was I supposed to say? like oh yeah I was gonna kill you but im not cause im in love with you? no. Clary came into the room and sat down on the bed with me. She looked like she'd had a rough day at the warehouse.

"What happen clare? I can't help if you don't tell me because you had me stay in the other room all day with magnus while he flirted with alec"

I was glaring and it caused her to smile just a small one though.

"Someone got a hit that someone around town is planning to take me out while were at the ship yard can you believe that?"

"No how could someone do that?"

I hopped the guilt wasn't in my voice she looked at me accusingly. She finally raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure jace you don't think someone like Robert would hire someone to kill me"

Her glare pointed at me and I knew someone had told her. I wanted to know who though.

"When were you going to tell me jace? were you just gonna string me along till you shot me and my heart out!?"

"It's not like that and you know it!"

We were standing up now screaming at one another.

"THEN WHAT'S IT LIKE JACE? PLEASE FUCKING EXPLAIN"

"IT MEANS I WAS NEVER GONNA DO IT"

"BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ROBERT NO!"

Her lungs sounded like they were about to explode from stress.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I TOLD HIM NOW IN THERE BUT I HAVE TO ACT LIKE IM GOING TO DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS CLARISSA I FUCKING LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I'VE NEVER SAID THAT BEFORE EVEN ALEC AND ISABELLE DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU"

She looked up at me angrily. Her arms crossed and hot steamy tears ran down her face. I felt horrible for causing those tears. She turned to face me and tried to talk. All that came out was a whimper and she dropped to the ground in a heap of tears. Worriedly I scooped her up into my arms and rocked her. "what are we going to do?" She asked and to be honest I didn't know. I thought and then told her.

"Hurt Robert instead"

She looked at me and sniffled.

"Are you gonna kill him?!"

"No! he's still my father im just going to show him not to mess with you I talk to Isabelle and Alec, They both agreed their dad needs to get out of this business and be a dad again for them and for max"

She threw her arms around me and let out another small cry. I rubbed circles in her back and stuck my head in her head. Why didn't I just tell Robert no before?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

"Honestly jace we don't have to go out tonight"

"But we are because you love me and in two nights we'll be at the shipyard trying not to die"

"Wow nice way to put it there"

I smiled in the mirror while I put earrings on. Jace insisted on taking me out to dinner tonight with Alec Isabelle and their dates. He kissed my cheek and left the room allowing me to get ready. Frowning to my reflection I slumped and sighed. Slowly applying my lipstick I thought about everything. Honestly who could I trust at this point. Getting up I looked through my closet I was used to going to fancy places because of the money we raked in when I was younger. Slowly I pull out my strapless emerald shaded dress. It really was beautiful as I held it up to myself. My green eyes seemed to be blazing against it. Looking down I saw it only went to about my lower thigh. Which meant I was lucky to be as short as I was or it wouldn't even cover my butt. Pulling it over my head I made sure I watched myself in the mirror. Finally I tugged it on and smoothed it out. It looked like it had shrinked . Crinkling my nose I tugged it down slightly to where it seemed more appropriate. It landed mid thigh and I sighed. I guess you couldn't win every war. Sitting down I strapped on my black heels and stood up. Hair was always a problem for me I couldn't decide. If I put it up there would be too much skin showing (not that there already was) and if I left it down it would be the same old same old. Sitting down infront of my vanity and mirror I began to pink my hair up into a elegant curly bun. When I was finished I felt very satisfied. My red hair looked very good in it and I left red locks of curls framing my face delightfully. My hands searched for the necklace jace had surprised me with and I hooked it around my neck admiring it. My eyes drifted to the clock and I shot up. It was defiantly time to go. Hurrying over to the counter I found my purse and opened the apartment door.

"JACE!" I called.

He came running out and I locked the door behind us bringing my silk green shawl around me. Surprisingly Isabelle had gotten it for me special for the occasion. What had alec got? nothing he just told me not to be stupid. Laughing at the memory jace put his arm around me while we got down to the side walk. I shivered and he pulled me closer to him.

"You should've wore a coat babe"

"Oh be quiet goldilocks"

He rolled his eyes and tried hailing a cab. They all just drove past and ignored him. Of course they would. Smirking I made him hold my purse. He looked confused but I told him just to wait. Carefully I stepped up to the edge of the road and tugged the skirt of my dress up just a bit more and whistled hailing one. One pulled up and I smiled turning to jace. He was standing wide eyed while I grabbed my purse from him and pushed him in. Pulling my dress back I sat down next to him and look out the window.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

Lord was she beautiful just sitting there looking out the window. Her dress was amazing her make-up made her look even more spectacular bringing out her eyes alarmingly. Her hair was just so she was just so ugh. I was going to doing things to her tonight.

Helping her out of the taxi I nodded to the driver paying him and he set off. She typed something in on her phone and set it back down in her purse as I took her hand. The wind picked up and I walked inside holding the door for her. You could hear faint music and warmth hit you as you walked in. There was a girl standing at a podium type thing admiring her blue nails and chewing gum. Her black hair wavy and lose curled. It actually was kind of pretty to be honest. Her dark blue eyes were bored looking behind her dark lashes and eyeliner. Her tongue came out and her gum bubble popped. Her lips were stained a deep blood color like clary's. My mind was in a haze until clary shook me.

"Is that acacia?"

I looked closer and I realized it was her. I didn't know she worked her then again I didn't know she worked. The tattoo on her forearm wasn't there. That explained why I didn't recognize her. Her eyes drifted over and it looked like she almost chocked.

"Herondale?"

Her eyes were wide like she didn't want to see us. She looked like she wanted to run away ashamed. I felt bad.

"You work?"

She sighed and bit her lip. Looking around.

"Yes ok I work I have to whether you care or not which you probably don't my dad recently walked out okay more like he had to leave the money scene and walked out on us yesterday and took everything upstate"

"I'm sorry"

She nodded and waved us over politely. I stepped up beside her and pointed to our table. Lightwood of course this was their idea. Slowly she led us over to Isabelle and alec. Before she walked away I grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"You told clary didn't you"

"I'm sorry jace"

"Answer the question"

"I was mad"

I nodded and I realized she looked sad.

"She deserved to know thank you"

She looked at me surprised and nodded. Slowly I sat down and saw clary smiling talk with Magnus. Wait Magnus?! who was he here with? Looking around I saw he was holding Alec's hand. That sneaky little asshat. I smiled behind my menu and alec blushed. Isabelle was talking with her date intently. I knew however she was thinking about that nerd of clary's best friend. Simon had called clary the other day and Isabelle had answered and now they both never stopped calling each other. Clary grabbed my hand.

"Isn't that right Jace"

"What?"

I snapped out of it and looked at her. They were all smiling at me. I had no idea why.

"The plan about Robert jace?"

"Oh yeah!"

We all started discussing but I couldn't stop looking at clary. I saw a shadow though and I turned my head. I saw Acacia fifty feet away. I know she couldn't hear us but I was interested in what she was doing. I excused myself and got up walking near them. Hiding behind a pillar I listened to her conversation with a very pale dark toned boy.

"Acacia do it"

"NO im not going to hurt them I was stupid after I told clary everything I felt horrible im not doing it!"

"You told clary what?"

"How jace was going to kill her you jerk Sebastian what else"

My breath caught. He was a horrible person. He screwed us all over when we were kids. He used to be with izzy and he was friends with clary's brother. He would always talk about how he basically tortured and messed with her. I became angry and started walking back when acacia said my name. I turned around and she seemed serious.

"He's back Jace and I promise you he's going to make you regret you heard us"

She ran off making sure her skirt didn't go up. Slowly I made my way back to our table sitting down. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't forget what she said.

_**Oh my god this probably sucked ass sorry I've been busy and had writers block depression dose not help that so yeah this is probably a filler chapter or idek im so sorry :(**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter****_ 15_**

**_~Two nights later~_**

I walked into our room and found her still asleep in her lingerie she had worn for me last night. Oh my god I remember yesterday so much

_**~flash back bitch~ (this might be a lot of the chapter idk this is probably the last chapter)**_

"Clary!" She had woken up from a daze. She said my name and I pulled in against me in our bed for a good morning kiss. Her nose crinkled and i saw the look in her eyes become alert. Slowly she got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. We might be dead tomorrow I thought. I might be dead she might be dead anyone could be dead. I was over reacting I needed hope that it was going to be okay. She walked back in her hair was still in a bun from last night. Sadly she hadn't let me touch anything because she fell asleep in a cab

~Flash back inside of a flash back~ ooooo

We got in the cab and sat down. I kissed her she started giggling obviously slightly intoxicated. Oh who was i kidding she was drunk as fuck. She started playing with her toes and wiggled in her seat like a child. She was absolutely adorable drunk. Her eyes darted from window to window as she talked in this cute innocent way. I mean she talked in a normal voice she just seemed so new to the world. Her eyes stared in amazement as she laid against me watching my eyes.

"Your orbs are pretty"

She stroked my face faintly and i cracked up laughing. I was hoping she meant my eyes. She started making these weird noises to the point where even the Cab driver was laughing his ass off. I held her close as she hummed a song to me. She kicked her heels off, she was like a baby my little baby. She was bubbly and giggly and i was the luckiest person in the world to have made her love me.

"Jace i love"

I looked down after she didn't finish her sentence for more than 5 minutes. Just as i thought she'd past out completely on me. The taxi pulled up to the curb and i handed the driver his money. He smiled back at us and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and groaned as i gathered her in my arms. Grabbing her heels and purse while wrapping her shawl around me i got us out of the cab. She curled up against me and i made our way up to the stairs and into the apartment. Straight to bed sadly. I left her in that dress though.

_**~back to the current flashback~**_

To no surprise she still had the dress on and was rocking it. I patted my lap and she scurried over water in hand. She sipped it and stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's no way to talk to the person who carried your drunken ass"

She rolled her eyes and kissed me. I smiled and and picked her up taking her over to the couch with me. I turned on the T.V and put on Netflix.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious.

"NETFLIX DAYYY"

She smiled. I got up and made us a bunch of popcorn and dragged out her blankets. Quickly I jumped on top of her and she screamed with joy as i covered us up completely and starting kissing her. Clary put her arms around me and ran her hand gently up my back as i kissed her neck. Finally we both came up for air breathing hard. "Movie?" she whispered "Movie." I replied

Hours later she was passed out on my leg and i was watching the 4th season of teen wolf. I moved a bit so we would both be comfy and her face was moved up into my lap. I sat perfectly still. Nothing could happen my breath cached up as she snuggled her head down hard. Her hand moved up behind her face and clenched and un clenched it. A low groan escaped the back of my throat and i knew it had woken her up. She sat up half way and looked at where her head had been. She smirked and my face grew red in embarrassment.

"Jace baby if you want me you can always wake me up to tell me"

She kissed me and i felt that wanting coming. I picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom. Hungrily i started kissing her but she stopped me.

"One minute"

She kissed me and ran up into the bathroom. I shrugged and sat there for five minutes.

"Clary?" I asked.

"Coming"

She came out in a lacy white lingerie and slowly got on top of me. I felt like i was dying. Wide eyed i took it all in.

"Who what how?"

She laughed and tugged my shirt off.

"Isabelle had me shop for much more than clothes Jonathan Herondale"

I nodded still in my daze and pulled her down on top of me using my tongue to kiss her. Oh god the things i would do to her tonight.

_**~Flash backs are over~**_

"Jace?"

She mumbled reaching for me. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. The faintest hint of a smile formed at the edges of her mouth. I asked her to get up but she just shook her head. She said no like a child not willing to give up. I rolled my eyes and crawled in bed laying down with her.

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

"Jace please protect me"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. It was almost midnight and we were standing at the gates of the shipyard waiting for Alec and Isabelle. They walked up with acacia. She took some keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door stepping in. We all hesitated but she just motioned for us to follow. Gulping i did with jace. It was scary here in the dark you couldn't see anything. The only thing i could do was feel the gravel being kicked and walked on under my feet. Suddenly lights over head flickered to life and Acacia was gone. My heart picked up as the flickered off and Isabelle as well as alec had gone into the shadows. Then finally one more and jace was gone. It sounded like he was struggling. I whimpered and backed up against a large metal thing the size of a boat. There was a flash and my cheek was bleeding profoundly. The pain was searing as i felt a bang againt my legs and i feel to my knees. I cried out and hid my face in my hands. I looked up to see Sebastian in front of me jace by his side holding a gun. Isabelle, Alec and acacia were tied against a light post in the distance crying out for me

"JACE HOW COULD YOU" I heard all of them call out.

They were right how could he. I felt stupid everything inside me made me feel stupid for trusting him. I loved him I had sex with him I couldn't take it anymore. A tear fell from me eyes and i gripped the gravel. Sebastian planted one poisonous kiss on my cheek and i cringed.

"You disgust me both of you"

Seb laughed but jace just stood still. I felt bad for Acacia for have been in love with both of them. I saw her head hanging down and i knew she felt in the wrong.

"Jace shoot her now"

He stood still for a minute and didn't do anything. I looked him in the eyes. I must look pathetic right now. With my small build and tear stained complexion and eyes how could he have ever loved me. He put the gun against my temple it was cold. The chill ran through my body and i closed my eyes tight. He took my hand and kissed it along with my lips for the last time.

"DO IT OR I WONT GIVE YOU THE MONEY OR TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW"

I knew now i knew completely why. He was in this for money not for me. "I love you clary" he whispered and i looked into his eyes making him feel guilty. I looked deep down in my heart and thought for a moment. I loved him so why not say it back to the trader?

"I love you to goldilocks"

A tear fell from his eyes. His hand shook as his finger slowly pulled the trigger back. I heard the _click _and blackness.

_**Acaica P.O.V**_

Oh my god

_**Izzy's P.O.V**_

I heard the click...why jace...why

_**Alec's P.O.V**_

But he loved her...

_**Sebastians P.O.V**_

Finally wait what the?!

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

I turned around and shot Sebastian right in the shoulder. He went down and i kicked him in the head. He didn't move but he was breath. Quickly while he was unconscious i ran over and cut everyone free. Alec held Acacia close while she cried. Isabelle hit my chest repeatedly and cried.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

She slumped to the ground and sobbed tear hitting gravel. I looked back at Clary's body laying on the ground. They all pushed back me and ran over. I heard them gasp and i jogged over to explain what i did to them.

"There's no blood? wheres the bullet hole? jace? what?"

Clary groaned and moved. Gravel was stuck in her hand and i picked it out. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked mad and sad at the same time. I pulled her up against me and hugged her tightly glad it worked. They all pulled me away and tackled her with hugs. She laughed but when she saw me it died and she didn't look at me. Everyone looked from me to her and all walked away dragging sebastain. Giving us alone time to talk because obviously it was needed.

"Clary I'm sorry"

"You almost killed me on purpose!"

"Let me explain please?"

"No im done were done!"

I looked at her in shock. Did she just say what i think she did?

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

_"_You heard me jace were done!"

I ran out of the ship yard him running after me. He grabbed me arm and turned me around making me face him. He was pleading with his eyes. I didn't care he was going to shot me and decided not to at last minute. Instead he took a freaking tranquilizer out of his pocket and poked me!

"please i love you"

"I love you to"

He smiled and kissed me i kissed him back but pulled away.

"Clary?"

"No"

"Please?"

I started to walk away.

"why?"

I looked back at him and started crying. I saw all of them watching from behind him. They looked sad but nodded at me.

"I love you but i can't be with someone who would do that to me..goodbye jace i love you"

And i walked away out of his life...for the next four years that is.

_**heyy so that was my fan fiction! stay tuned for the epilogue and a sneak peak at what's to come for them and remember a Daughter of the Mob never backs down nor does she give up... xx RebelYouth (serenity)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sequel:**_**_Victim of the Herondale Mob_**

"Clary I haven't seen you in almost four years please talk to me!"

I looked at him and wondered. He was twenty one now and my heart skipped beats when I saw him. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my arm gently and had me sit down with him on his couch in the apartment he lived in. Sadly I had chosen to live in the apartment next to him.

"Do you know what the hell you put me through jace?"

"I'm sorry but you never let me explain anything!"

"Did I have to?!"

I had gone years without him. I'd never fallen back in love. I never trusted anyone ever again. He put me through hell but he was right I never gave him a chance. I was a stupid sixteen year old back then. I was selfish and rash. I went into the family business and stayed in it. That is before I found out I was pregnant... He still didn't know I had a child.

"Clarissa"

He was alarmingly close to me. I could feel our breath mixing and I wanted him. I hadn't had anyone after him and people told me they knew for a fact he never had anyone but me. I felt his lips press against mine and I melted into him. His hands pulled me closer like he was afraid to let me go. I wouldn't blame him for being afraid I would never blame him for it. I stopped him seeming we were getting serious. Breathing hard I stopped a tear from falling out of my eyes.

"Jace I have a daughter"

His eyes grew and he looked extremely hurt

"With who?"

"You"

He sat up and put a hand against his head in shock

"Not possible" He whispered and I made him look at me.

"Yes possible she almost four years old she looks just fucking like you almost don't you dare sit there and call me a liar"

He looked at me and I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Why not call me?"

"You were seventeen what boy would want a child? what boy wouldn't walk out?"

"Me I would want a child I wouldn't walk out!"

"WE BARELY FUCKING KNEW EACH OTHER!"

"Not true"

"ALL WE DID WAS HAVE SEX SEX AND MORE SEX JONATHAN DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF!"

He stood up angry and shook his head.

"That's my baby girl in the apartment I want to see her IM HER FATHER im the one who will protect her and sorry I think your lying to yourself I know your favorite color is green you love to read and enjoy anime your birthday is June 26th you've lived in new York all your life your favorite books are harry potter and the fallen series and your favorite movie is the hunger games your favorite food is pancakes and you like your coffee black and so much more clarissa"

I started crying.

"I know you love taki's and you hate to read except for a tale of two cities by Charles dickens your favorite color is Silver and Gold you listen to classical and popular music all the time your neat and everything had to be in place or your OCD kicks in you love to cuddle and watch movies with me and your a snarky self arrogant prick and you know that so you take pride in it your self confident and think you can get anything you want and I love that about you I also know your the only man who ever made me feel loved"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

He pulled me into his arms and everything felt better. Everything was okay.


End file.
